


InoTema Friendship One Shots

by thatjutsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatjutsu/pseuds/thatjutsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots based on the friendship between Ino and Temari. Ideas mostly from tumblr user princessino</p>
            </blockquote>





	InoTema Friendship One Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princessino).



She rubbed her hands over her swollen belly pausing when she felt a series of kicks on her left side. They stopped when she stood walking over to the counter where her best friend was leaning looking over a parenting magazine. The woman looked up showing off a large abdomen of her own. “What if I’m not a good mom?” Temari questioned her friend. Ino laughed closing the magazine.

“You’re going to be a great mom Tem. Don’t worry about it!”

“I just don’t know,” Temari sighed. She adjusted some of the flowers in a vase that sat on the counter top. Their husbands refused for them to do any ninja related work once they reached the third trimester of their pregnancies. Ino had to take time off from the T & I division while Temari wasn’t allowed to continue her ambassadorial duties in Suna. All the time off had Temari wondering about how she’d be as a mother. She only had her known her own mother for a short while and while those times had been good she worried if she could do the same for her own children.

“I think I’m going to go for a walk,” Temari said before heading towards the door.

Ino knew her friend was troubled. She knew that she didn’t get to grow up with her mom being there. She also knew that Temari would be a wonderful mother, both strong and loving. She wanted some advice from her mother so she closed the shop and headed towards their compound.

Her mom beamed when she walked in the door hugging her tightly and only letting go when Ino reminded her that she had to breathe. Her mother had done this every time she’d seen Ino since the pregnancy began. “Mom,” Ino started, “I need to ask your advice on something.”

“Absolutely,” the older Yamanaka replied pouring the pair of them cups of tea.

“Temari is worried that she won’t be a good mother and I don’t know how to help her.”

“That’s nonsense. She’ll be a wonderful mother!”

“I’ve tried to tell her that but she didn’t grow up with hers so I don’t think she believes me.”

“Have you connected them?”

“What do you mean?”

“I told you about the family jutsu. You have been connected to your baby for quite some time now right?”

“I didn’t think I could connect someone other than myself.” The Yamanaka women had a clan jutsu where the pregnant mother could mentally connect with their unborn child. The result has been a deep bond between mother and child. Ino had been connected to her baby for several months and it had just become a norm to her to feel her baby’s presence. She had even known she was going to have a son before Sakura had told her at the hospital.

“Of course you can connect them!” her mother laughed.

“Thanks, Mom,” Ino smiled kissing her mother on the cheek before she left, “I know how to help her now.”

 

Ino found Temari on the swings at the playground near the Nara compound. Temari was surprised when she looked up to see Ino with a mischievous grin on her face. “I closed the shop for the day,” Ino said, “Let’s go to your place. I have something I want to show you.” Temari’s eye brow rose in confusion but she didn’t fight her knowing it would be more trouble than it was worth. She shook her head realizing that her husband’s laziness was starting to rub off on her.

They sat on the ledge of the porch looking out onto the garden that they had grown together. They had included flowers from both Konoha and Suna in a way to symbolize the two lands being one in their home. “What did you want to show me?” Temari asked the other blonde.

“I haven’t told you or Kiba or Shikamaru this. It’s a Yamanaka clan secret jutsu but in this case I think I can show you.” She placed one hand on Temari’s head and the other on her stomach. Temari looked towards her friend confused as Ino closed her eyes to concentrate.

Then Temari’s eyes widened in surprise. She felt someone in her head. It wasn’t Ino. The presence was much smaller than that. She didn’t hear words but she felt what this presence was feeling. It was love. The strongest love that Temari had ever felt. The kind of love that a parent and child share. Her eyes began to water. Ino opened her eyes and smiled knowing exactly what Temari was feeling at that very moment. She had felt it herself several months ago. They held each other tight and Temari cried.

“Thank you,” she choked out, “Thank you so much.”

“That’s what friends are for,” Ino smiled.

“I hate crying. Why am I crying?”

“Hormones,” they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebecca (princessino) and I have spent quite a bit of time crying over headcanons for these two. This one combined several of our headcanons for them.


End file.
